


Она была воином

by sunshine_here



Category: The Philosophers (2013)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_here/pseuds/sunshine_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не приходит на помощь Бонни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она была воином

Бонни судорожно огляделась. Её друзья находились рядом, за стеной, но помочь ничем не могли. Мистер Зимит оглядел её безумным взглядом и плотоядно улыбнулся. Он совершенно сошёл с ума, представлял, как она раздевается, изгибаясь как кошка под дулом его пистолета.  
\- Поднимайся, - хрипло произнес он. - Нам необходимо это потомство.  
Испуганная Бонни поднялась с дивана и застыла, ожидая, что ещё прикажет Зимит. Она до смерти боялась его... Нет, не его угроз, а этого сумасшедшего взгляда, беспрестанно ощупывавшего её как рентген. В их учителе всегда было что-то пугающее, но теперь его безумие, казалось, достигло своего пика.  
\- Ты создана для деторождения, - Зимит подошёл ближе и провел пистолетом по её бедрам, одобрительно кивая. - Ты сможешь спасти человечество, стать для него новой Евой... Если перестанешь противиться судьбе.  
Он сделал ещё один шаг вперед и стоял теперь вплотную к ней. Бонни невольно вздохнула, когда он резко поднял пистолет к её виску.  
\- Полигамия поможет нам, - с убеждением произнёс Зимит, наклоняясь к её лицу. - И лично тебе тоже. Тебе нужно раскрыться.  
Держа оружие у её виска, Зимит поцеловал Бонни. Она, будто послушавшись его, ответила на поцелуй страстно и горячо, обвив руками его плечи. Мысленно он уже праздновал победу, упустив из вида один немаловажный факт. Бонни была воином. Почувствовав, что он немного расслабил руку, она схватила пистолет и резким движением отвела его от своей головы. Зимит замешкался, и это позволило ей перехватить оружие.  
\- Убирайся, - прошипела она, отталкивая растерянного Зимита. Тот отступил назад, видя направленное на него дуло.  
Бонни надвигалась на него, вынудив отступить в коридор, где уже ждали остальные. 

Зимит провел оставшиеся месяцы запертым в одной из комнат. Единственным человеком, заботившимся о поддержании в нем жизни, была Петра. Каждый день она приносила ему еду, и оставалась ненадолго, чтобы поговорить с ним. Несмотря на свою ревность, Джеймс ничего не мог с этим сделать, да и не очень-то хотел - Джек старался занимать всё его время.  
После того, как Зимит был изолирован от остальных, на общем собрании все решили забыть о проблеме деторождения, оставив её на потом. Через четыре недели забеременела Омоседе, а вслед за ней подтянулись остальные. Спустя год после апокалипсиса, Петра за руку вывела Зимита наружу. Они ушли вдвоём куда-то в пустыню, и больше их не видели. За Земле зародилась новая жизнь.


End file.
